1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a 1,2-dihydropyridine-2-one compound represented by formula (III) which comprises reacting a compound represented by formula (I) with a boronic acid derivative represented by formula (II) in the presence of a palladium compound, a copper compound, a phosphorus compound and a base. Further, the present invention relates to crystals of 3-(2-cyanophenyl)-5-(2-pyridyl)-1-phenyl-1,2-dihydropyridine-2-one and a method for producing the crystals.
The compound of formula (III) represented by 3-(2-cyanophenyl)-5-(2-pyridyl)-1-phenyl-1,2-dihydropyridine-2-one is useful as, for example, a therapeutic agent for diseases such as Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, epilepsy, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background art concerning a method for producing the compound of formula (III) is explained below.
In the production method 2 in WO 01/96308, the coupling reaction of a compound (viii) with an arylboronic acid derivative by the use of a palladium catalyst is described as to a final step for producing a compound (I-1), but the reaction in the presence of a palladium compound, a copper compound and a phosphorus compound is neither suggested nor described which is characteristic of the present invention.